London Calling
by bkluv
Summary: Set somewhere in series 2. Just a little JANTO smuttiness and fun! SLASH/graphic sex.


LONDON CALLING

In the picture Ianto was wearing a red shirt; unbuttoned and open with the cuffs up a turn, and a black, gray and red striped tie hanging loosely around his neck. And absolutely nothing else. And his beautiful cock was at full attention. Across the top was the caption "Thinking of You."

The noise that escaped Jack was some strange combination of a moan, a groan and a gasp. All eyes turned his way.

Colonel Oduya spoke. "Is everything okay Captain Harkness?"

"Um, yes, yes. Just something going on in Cardiff. Will you please excuse me for a few minutes so I can address this?" He rose and went out into the corridor.

He immediately called Ianto.

Ianto grinned when his mobile began ringing. He was a little surprised at how quickly Jack called him back.

"Hi Jack."

"Ianto. What are you trying to do to me? I was in the middle of the meeting with UNIT!"

"Ummm. Sorry Jack. I was merely trying to express to you that I had been thinking about you."

"Yeah, well next time can you just write _miss you_ with a smiley face or something? I nearly lost all control in there and for me, that's not easy." He paused and grinned to himself. "It is a really good picture though."

"I thought you might like it."

"Yes, well we will talk about appropriate use of work equipment later tonight. I have to get back into that meeting and try to explain myself."

"I'm sure you can handle it. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Okay Ianto. Tonight." Jack hung up and tried to regroup before returning to the meeting.

Jack went back into the meeting. The look he received from Colonel Oduya was one of disapproval and irritation. Of course, Jack could care less, but he knew that he had to play the game so he gave his best "sorry" face.

By the end of the meeting he wondered why he had returned because he couldn't for the life of him remember one thing that was said. With every glance to the next person speaking, all Jack could see was red. Those idiot UNIT guys in their little red caps! He recalled having asked Martha if she could get him one of the caps for Ianto. Ianto and his red shirt. _Damn!_ The only thing he could possibly think of now when he saw red was that gorgeous picture of Ianto in his red shirt. With all of the red in the room it would have just been _unreasonable_ for him to think of anything else!

After the grueling day of meetings with UNIT Jack's day finally got better when he was able to go to dinner with Martha Jones. They enjoyed good food and good company.

"Martha it has been lovely seeing you as always, but I've got another full day listening to Colonel Oduya tomorrow so I need to beg off. Give my love to the family, okay?"

"Of course Jack. And give my best to your team too."

Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking the few blocks back to his hotel. Once in his room he slid his great coat off and hung it up. He toed off his boots and slipped his braces from his shoulders as he poured himself a drink. He settled down onto the couch and pulled out his mobile.

Ianto was sitting at Jack's desk putting the finishing touches on a report when his mobile rang. "Ianto Jones."

"Hey Ianto."

"Jack." The smile on his face could be heard in his tone.

"Everything okay in Cardiff?"

"Yes, the rift seems to be calm and the weevils have apparently taken holiday because we haven't had a sighting since you left."

"Good. And the rest of the team?"

"I've sent them home for the night."

"Good. Now, Mister Jones. We have your inappropriate use of Torchwood equipment to discuss." Jack was doing his best to use his "official" voice. "I rely on you to handle all Torchwood business with the utmost professionalism and I am somewhat shocked at your blatant disregard of protocol."

Ianto sat his mobile down on the desk and put it on speaker before leaning back in Jack's chair. He dropped his voice down to a deep, seductive tone. "I think I have some ideas on how to make it up to you…Sir."

Jack felt a stirring in his groin. He placed his mobile on speaker and sat it beside him on the couch as he unbuttoned his shirt. With a lot less authority in his voice he responded. "And what did you have in mind?"

Ianto loosened his tie as he spoke. "I think I would start with sucking on your neck just below your ear while I moved down your buttons. One. By. One."

As Jack listened to Ianto's seductive tone he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off before pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Then I would lick my way up the other side of your neck as I slipped my hands up under your t-shirt and over your smooth, hard chest."

"Mmmmm." Jack ran his hands over his bare chest as he listened with his eyes closed, imagining Ianto there with him.

As Ianto continued talking, he removed his own shirt before undoing the button and zip on his trousers. "As my fingers pass over your hard nipples I'll give them a squeeze, rolling them between my fingers."

Jack found himself squeezing on the hard nubs. He felt himself growing within the confines of his trousers. He slid one hand down to undo the constricting garment.

"My lips and my tongue will work their way down your amazing chest. I'll stop and lave those hard nubs with my tongue and I will suck and bite on them until you moan."

"Unghhh." Jack was moaning at the thought as he squeezed each pebble a little harder. Ianto's hands ran up and down his own bare chest.

"My tongue is going to find its way to your navel and flick in and out. My hands move over the big, tight bulge in your trousers. Mmmmmmm. Should I undo your trousers Jack?"

"Oh God, yes." Was his near breathless reply. Ianto slid his hand into his own briefs and wrapped his fingers around his turgid member. He began to work his hand up and down, his thumb sliding over the top to collect some of the leaking moisture. Jack too had opened his trousers. He pushed his briefs down under his full balls.

"Once I have your trousers open I will move down between your legs. Mmmmm, I can feel you through your briefs. You are so big and hard Jack. I've just got to nuzzle my face into that hot package. My mouth is on you now. Can you feel my hot breath through your briefs?"

The only response he received was some moaning from the other end of the line. Ianto resumed in a steady but slow timber. "But I can't taste you through your briefs so I've got to get those out of the way. Can I take them off Jack?"

"Yes. Yes..." Jack's voice was soft and uneven as he continued to work his hand up and down his shaft.

Ianto's hand was doing the same as he continued speaking. "Mmmmm. Jack you're leaking for me. I've got to have a taste. Ahhh, my tongue is sliding over the tip. You taste so good Jack but I need more. My hot, wet mouth is going to take in that beautiful head and my tongue is going to work it good. So good but I still need more Jack. Push that big cock down my throat."

"Unghhhh." Jack groaned loudly.

"You like that Jack? My mouth sliding up and down that hot cock of yours? Uhhhhh..I do." Ianto's free hand reached down to cup his tight sac. He continued speaking. "As much as I want to feel you erupting in my mouth, I want to feel you inside of me even more. One. More. Lick."

He paused a moment to catch his breath. "I'm going to straddle your lap now. Mmmm. I can feel you against me, just waiting to get in. Are you ready Jack?"

"Yes, yes. I need you Ianto." The thought of Ianto pushing down onto him had him nearly breathless.

"Oh yeah. You're so big, but you feel so good. I've gotta have more, all of you Jack. That's it, you're all the way in my tight, hot body. I can feel my arse against your balls. It feels so good."

Jack panted out a response. "Oh God, Ianto. You always feel so good. You're amazing."

"You ready Jack? I'm gonna ride you til you burst. I'm gonna start nice and slow – up...and down. Up...and down. Every stroke I'll squeeze around you tighter. But I can't wait Jack. I need it harder...faster...deeper. Ohhhh, Jack..." Ianto's hand was moving at a furious pace, bringing him to the point of no return.

Jack's moans were becoming louder with every word from Ianto. He could feel his balls pulling up.

"Oh, God! I'm gonna cum Jack! I'm cumming...Cum with me Jack...ohhhhh, ugnhhhhhh."

"Yessssss. I'm cumming Ianto...ahhhhhhhhh."

Both men road out their orgasm, shooting pearly white strings across their respective chests, gasping for breath.

After several minutes of heavy breathing Jack finally spoke. "Wow! Anything else you've done that I need to reprimand you for?" His tone was playfully hopeful.

"Hmmmm?" He sounded thoughtful. "Probably but I think you better get some sleep. You have another full day with UNIT tomorrow and I don't want to be blamed when you get a bollocking from Colonel Oduya for not paying attention."

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow Ianto."

"Good night Jack."

"Good night."

The following day found Jack back in another tedious meeting, listening to some supposed expert on alien reproduction drone on and on. Ianto was down in the archives, sorting through a box labeled "Jack's Toys" when his mobile buzzed. Picking it up he smiled seeing that it was a message from Jack.

It read: 'Something came _up_ this morning that I thought you might want to get a look at.' and it had an attachment. Ianto opened the attachment and nearly dropped the mobile. The attachment was a picture of Jack; a hot picture of Jack. He was standing sans clothing except for his boots and his great coat and his manhood was definitely "up."

Ianto grinned as he sent a message back to Jack. 'Love the coat...'


End file.
